Yandere Jackie
by samuelfiction
Summary: When Jackie from "Gown and Out" learns of a racist fight involving her white boyfriend, she takes some... extreme revenge measures. Originally by TheLoudArtist15, who's also the creator of Jackie's boyfriend.


Monday, the day that marks the end of the weekend and the start of another weekday; to most, it is the day that is always something to dread or complain about as it usually means more hours of stressful work for the week to come, or in case of the children and teenagers, more schoolwork and homework to take care of to maintain good grades. This also goes for the students that attend Royal Woods Elementary School. For most students, the school day started off with a teacher teaching a certain lesson to his or her students before finally handing out the work; in response, the students groan in annoyance as they know it will be another long, boring, and stressful week before the weekend returns. For the students of Mrs. Wright's second-grade class, however (though they will also deal with schoolwork for the week to come), the day started off differently.

Before the beautiful female instructor explained her lesson, Mrs. Wright first introduced her second-grade class to a new student named Randy Baxter. Randy is a light-skinned boy with brown, slick hair, and his face is clear of dimples, freckles, and pimples. He is wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt similar to Lucas and Marcus', indigo jeans, and sneakers. He was born in Montgomery, Alabama and lived there with his family for seven years before moving to Royal Woods, Michigan due to his father finding a new job there as a construction worker. Randy seemed to be a cool boy who caught the attention of Lana, Skippy, and her cool, reptile-loving friends. During recess, the tomboy and her friends met up with Randy and successfully befriended him. Turns out, he is also into the same hobbies as Lana and her friends like skateboarding, comics, pranking, messing with girls, etc, and likes the same interests like reptiles. Mud, digging in the trash, and eating gross things are the only things Randy doesn't enjoy, and Lana and her friends understood that. Everything went great for Randy and the cool kids of Mrs. Wright's class until the arrival of lunchtime. That's when things started to go...horribly wrong.

At the cafeteria, Lana and her friends are eating their school-made cheeseburgers at their usual table while socializing about their usual hobbies and interests. Only Gus, one of Lana's friends, is not with them. He is hanging out with his girlfriend Jackie.

"So Randy, what are your favorite reptiles?" Lana asked the new kid.

"Well…I like all of them, actually. I think all reptiles are cool," replied Randy.

"Meh. Same here," said the tomboy.

"Hey, Randy," Skippy began. "I know this is sudden, but...would you like to come over to my father's mechanics shop? I heard from my dad that there are lots of bikes that need fixing, and I would like for you, as well as my other friends, to help us out to finish the job quickly so we can hang out later."

"Sure. I'll be glad to help," was Randy's reply.

"Great! Meet us at my home after school! I already texted you my address."

As his new Michigan friends were mingling, Randy couldn't help but wonder where Gus is right now. To him, the group felt incomplete, and he really wanted Gus to be with the group so he won't miss out on anything they were discussing.

"By the way, where's Gus?"

"He's with his girlfriend Jackie," replied Lucas.

"Really?" Randy grew intrigued. "Where are they?"

"They're over there," Marcus points to wherever Gus and Jackie are.

Randy looks at the direction Mike is pointing and sees Gus sitting at a small table next to the wall with his African-American girlfriend Jackie, a friend of Lola's as well as Chinah and Claudette's. They are talking to each other. Randy even heard Gus tell a joke and Jackie laughing at it while eating her fries. The new student was a bit puzzled by Marcus referring to an African-American girl as Gus' girlfriend.

"Uhh...are you sure, dude?" Randy questioned Marcus. "All I see is Gus hanging out with a black girl."

Lana and the other cool kids stare at Marcus with confusion.

"Uh, dude, Jackie IS his girlfriend," Mike assured.

Randy stares at his new friends with bewilderment. There is no way they are mistaking a black girl for a white boy's girlfriend. He then laughs if, thinking they are joking around with, much to the cool kids' puzzlement.

"Seriously, guys? Quit playin' with me! There's no way Gus would be dating a black girl."

Lana and her bubbies are taken aback by Randy's somewhat racist comment, especially Mike and Julia since they are African Americans. For a cool guy, Randy sure likes to laugh at the mention of a person's skin color.

"Uh...Randy?" Lana spoke. "We're not actually messing around."

"Yeah. What makes you think Gus would not date Jackie just because he is white?" Lucas questioned.

Randy stopped laughing and once again stared at his new companions with uncertainty. They were definitely not joking around as they sounded too genuine. Wait, does that mean Gus is actually dating a black girl? Randy looks back at Gus and Jackie as he is now in a state of complete and utter shock. This is news to him. Gus did tell him that he has a girlfriend, but he never said that she was African American. He never said that he was in a relationship with a girl that is outside of his race. Shock turned to anger as he resumed staring at Gus and Jackie. He fists trembled with rage. Seeing them together made him sick to his stomach. He can't stand seeing two people of different races being together. He has to do something about it.

Randy finally had the urge to move his feet. He slowly approached Gus and Jackie.

"Hey! Where are you going, dude?" Lucas asked. Randy ignored him.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to interrupt Gus and Jackie's date," Julia warned. Her question fell on deaf ears.

As Jackie and Gus enjoyed their little date, a shadow suddenly appeared on the wall, interrupting their date. They were startled by the shadow; then turned to where the shadow is facing to see Randy staring at them with eyes full of nothing but pure hatred. Jackie and Gus were confused by this as well as a bit perturbed. Why is Randy suddenly mad at them? Did they do something to make him angry?

Curious, Gus is the first one to ask a question, "Uhh...what's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?!" Randy shouted with anger. His voice was so loud that every student in the cafeteria, from the kindergarteners to the fifth graders, all turned their attention towards Randy, Jackie, and Gus. Lana, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Julia, and Mika all stared at Randy with pure perplexity as they could not understand why the new student was all of a sudden angry. Lola, Chinah, Claudette, and their pageant friends, who happened to be sitting at a table in front of Lana and her mud-loving friends, were startled by Randy's sudden angry yell. Like the rest of the children in the cafeteria, they wondered what the commotion was about.

"Dude, please try to calm down!" Gus pleaded.

At this point, Jackie began to feel worried as she feared a fight might break out between Gus and Randy. She couldn't help but wonder what Gus had done to tick off the new student but hoped Gus can make it up to him before the situation escalates into a fight.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Don't tell me to calm down, you WHITE TRAITOR!"

Gus, as well as Jackie and the rest of the students, was confused by the last two words the enraged Randy uttered.

"White traitor? The hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Randy hissed. "You're betraying your race by dating this black girl!"

Gus was a bit taken aback by Randy's previous statement. Yeah, there were a few cases of racist people judging his relationship with Jackie solely because of their different skin colors, but Gus was still surprised by Randy calling him a traitor to his race because he was dating a girl of another race. But what surprised him the most was that Randy is the one making comments about race. When he first met him, Randy seemed to be a chill guy. Not giving any darns about race or ethnicity at all, yet here he is judging his relationship with a female African American. Jackie, on the other hand, was a bit offended by Randy referring to her skin color. Well, she usually doesn't get offended by most whites referring to her as a black girl because of her brown skin color; not to mention they don't know her name, or they would simply refer to her as just a girl or a pretty girl, but the way Randy uttered the words "black girl" sounded like...a slur. Like he was trying to insult her solely because of her skin color.

After remaining silent for a short time, Gus began to grow annoyed. He and Jackie had dealt with this before, so he knows what to do.

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with dating a girl of color. Race or skin color doesn't matter when it comes to love and dating, so why don't you go back to hanging out with our friends and leave us alone. I am dating a girl. Period."

"Yeah!" Jackie finally spoke up. "You're interrupting our little date, so leave!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH-"

Then, Randy finally said it. The infamous, extremely offensive racial slur racist people use to insult an African American, or in this case, Jackie. Randy uttered the slur so loud that everyone in the cafeteria heard it. Unsurprisingly, everyone was shocked that a pupil has the audacity to utter such a word. No, shocked is an understatement. Shocked doesn't actually describe the current emotion every student is feeling. Horrified. All students are horrified to hear a student use such a racist word, especially the African-American students. Everyone's mouth hung wide open, including Lana and her mud-loving friends and Lola and her pageant-competitive friends. Royal Woods Elementary School was known to the town as a school that celebrates and embraces its diversity. The students that attend the school were of many diverse categorizations: race, ethnicity, national origin, religion, gender, sexual orientation, disabilities, etc. Heck, there had been no racist incidents in the school as no student was racist enough to cause such a fuss or any other discriminatory incidents for that matter. So witnessing a racist incident unfolding in front of their eyes is very horrifying. Jackie, of course, was beyond insulted. As far as she can tell, she had never been called that antiblack racial slur before. This is the first time she was called such a swear. Jackie wanted to faint, but for some reason, she couldn't.

Gus went from being annoyed to being outraged. Nobody and he means nobody, dares to call his girlfriend that racial slur. He stands up from his chair and grabs Randy by his shirt, pulling him close to his face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM, RACIST ASSHOLE! YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND THAT...THAT WORD?!"

Randy giggles evilly. "Why am I not surprised? Of course you will be a man and protect your girlfriend despite the fact she is black. That just makes you a-"

Then, Randy utters the racial slur again, only this time he ends with the word "lover" and is directed at Gus. The students all gasp in horror. He used that word again, only this time he's calling a white boy that. Gus' fists trembled uncontrollably. Saying that Gus is infuriated won't describe the emotion enough. Gus is beyond infuriated. His entire body turned red with livid fury. Then, without hesitation, he punched Randy in the face, dropping him to the ground. Everyone gasped when Gus delivered that blow. Jackie even covered her mouth in horror at the sight. She had feared this all along. Her fear has been realized. A fistfight is about to begin.

Randy gets up, revealing a bloody nose. Ignoring the pain, he stares at Gus with eyes filled with utter rage and hatred. He gets up and tackles Gus to the ground and begins delivering punches to Gus' face. The fistfight was on. The students from all over the cafeteria immediately surrounded the boys to get a closer look at the fight. Some of them began recording on their phones, others began cheering for Gus to beat "the racist kid's ass," and others more looked on with utter horror. Jackie watches in horror as her boyfriend is beaten up by the new kid.

Gus, his face now bruised up, kicks Randy in his area that defined his gender. Randy yelps in pain as Gus delivers another punch to Randy's face. The racist blocks the punch with his arms, and then grabs Gus by his shirt and hurls him towards the table where the second-grade pageant girls were sitting at. A few students that surrounded the boys moved out of the way while Lola and her friends screamed in horror as they ran away from their table to avoid getting hurt by one of the two boys. Randy gets on the table and pressed Gus down on the table surface. He grabs one of the pageant girl's trays and smacks it on Gus' face, breaking it into pieces. He grabs more trays and repeats the process before Gus grabs Randy's arm and uses all his strength to flip him over. Gus is now on top of Randy and pressing him down. There were no more trays left, so Gus grabs his hair and pulls it hard. Randy screams in pain. He spits on Gus' beaten-up face to make him stop, but to no avail. Randy then spots a lemon next to his ear and grabs it. He sprays the lemon juice on Gus' eyes. Gus screams in pain as his eyes burn from the lemon juice. Randy takes this chance to kick Gus in the stomach, causing him to fall off the table and land on his back. Randy gets off the table and stomps on his genitals. Gus grimaces as he tries not to yell in pain. Randy then proceeds to stomp all over Gus' body. He stomps his face, stomps his stomach, stomps his neck, stomps his knees, and so on. Then, Randy does not hesitate to kick Gus so hard he rolls under the table. Frustrated, Randy pushes the table with all his might and resumes brutally assaulting Gus. This goes on for another ten seconds until…

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The sudden angry shout startled everyone in the cafeteria, including Gus and Randy. They look up and see some students facing the direction from where the voice came from. Then, some stepped out of the way to reveal Mr. Huggins, the principal of Royal Woods Elementary School. As expected, he is not very happy about the event that just occurred. He approaches the boys with an angry look on his face.

"Care to explain why you boys are fighting?!"

Randy and Gus tried to say something but were too nervous to utter a single word.

"You two, in my office, NOW!"

Randy gets off Gus to let him get up. They then head over to the principal's office as Mr. Huggins watches them.

"And the rest of you, lunch is over! Time to get back to class!" 

* * *

It's been three hours since the fight incident at school and an hour since school ended. Randy is at his new Michigan home alone resting on the family couch and doing nothing. He and Gus were sent home early after Principal Huggins suspended them for the ruckus they had caused in the cafeteria. In the principal's office, Randy told the principal that the reason why he beat the crap out of Gus is that he is "endangering the purity of the white race by dating a black girl" as he puts it, much to the principal's disbelief. He even had the nerve to utter the racial slur in front of the principal much to his horror; as a result, Randy got the worst of the punishment with two days worth of suspension. After sending Randy home, Mr. Huggins is somewhat proud that Gus had stood up for his girlfriend, but Gus was also involved in the fight, so he also had to be chastised. Gus was suspended for only a month, much to his dismay. Principal Huggins may be upset that both boys had fought inside his campus, but he is most upset at Randy for launching a racist rant against one of his students and undermining the "equal treatment of students regardless of their race, ethnicity, national origin, gender, sexual orientation, etc" as he puts it.

On his way home, Mrs. Baxter, Randy's mother, was very upset that her son would not only cause a fight on his first day of school but also expose himself as a racist. The reason the Baxters left Alabama in the first place because they had been exposed as a family affiliated with the Ku Klux Klan and were understandably condemned and ridiculed for it, so the Baxters decided to move to Royal Woods to not only escape the condemnation from their hometown but also try to spread their racist message to the racially and ethnically diverse Michigan town of Royal Woods. But now that Randy had been the perpetrator of a racist incident, the risk of the Baxter family being exposed again is high, and the Baxter parents are not happy about it. Perhaps, they'll have to move to another town yet again. Mrs. Baxter made sure her son is grounded until his suspension is over, meaning he is not allowed to watch TV or do any of his hobbies. Not like Randy would care anyway as he already lost friends after the racist incident. Before he left school, Lana and Gus' other friends told him that they are no longer friends with him since they don't want to be friends with a racist. So even if his mother had not grounded him, he won't be able to have friends over anytime soon.

And here he is laying on the couch doing nothing. Since he is grounded he is not allowed to do...basically anything other than doing schoolwork or chores, meaning during most of his free time he will just sit or lay somewhere looking bored. Randy somewhat felt guilty for almost exposing his family as racists, but at the same time, he blames Gus for the situation he is in, especially that black girl he is dating. If he ever sees them again, he'll beat the shit out of both of them.

While laying on the couch, Randy suddenly got a text message. Despite his punishment, he is still allowed to use his smartphone, but only for school or emergency purposes, and the limitations his mother placed on the internet made sure of it. He pulls out his phone and checks his messages; sure enough, the message he just received was from his mother. He opened up the text and read it:

"Hey, son. I know I've grounded you until your suspension is over, but since your birthday is next week I've decided to buy you an early birthday gift I've found at the store. Of course, you won't get to enjoy your gift for the next two months since you are under punishment, but wouldn't it be nice to at least know what your gift is? In case you're wondering, I've just arrived home from the grocery store, and I'm now hiding somewhere in the background. If you want to know your gift, come and find me! Love, mom. ❤"

After reading the message, Randy just sat there looking confused.

That's strange, Randy thought to himself. I didn't hear my mom's car parking.

Just to make sure, he looks outside his window. Sure enough, her car is not parked in front of the garage, confirming his suspicions. There is no way his mother would come home without the car, would she? Or maybe she had parked the car somewhere else so she could sneak towards the backyard. Then again, she does have a surprise for him, so it makes sense that his mother would be secretive. But it's usually his father that would play such tricks on him, especially during his birthdays. His mother rarely pranks or does surprises. That's more of his dad's thing. Randy thought nothing of it, believing that his mom is trying something different.

Randy headed into the kitchen and reached the back door. He opened it and found no one there. All he saw was the grass, the wooden fence separating the neighbor's backyard with the Baxter's, and some huge rose bushes. Mom did say she was hiding, he recalled. He walks over to one of the bushes and uncovers it, finding no one. He goes over to another bush. No one. Another bush. Nobody. The last bush. No mom there. Randy was confused by this. There's no way his mother would lie to him, would she? The more he thought, the more frustrated he got. Did some hacker just hack into his mother's social media account, and decide to play a prank on him? Randy is starting to get ticked off. But before he gave up, he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head, like someone just smacked him there with a baseball bat. Randy fell to the ground, and everything went black. 

* * *

"Ugh. My head," Randy groaned as he slowly woke up. His vision was blurred, so he couldn't make out where he was, but seconds later his vision went back to normal. He looks around and sees that he is no longer in his backyard, but inside some sort of dimly lit room. He tried standing up, but he couldn't. Something is holding him down. Randy looks down at his own body and, to his horror, sees three ropes tied around his waist to the chair. His arms are folded to the back of the chair and tied up. Randy tried once again to stand up. No such luck. He only managed to make his chair lightly jump. Dread and fear began to dominate Randy's body. Just a moment ago, he was at home, chilling, doing nothing. And the next moment he is here tied up to a chair inside a room in an unknown place. Was he kidnapped? Did the prankster that pretended to be his mom kidnap him? Was this another prank? This has to be some sort of sick joke.

All of a sudden, he began to hear giggling from behind the door, which was a few feet in front of Randy. The racist kid shivered in fear. The giggle sounded girly, like a young girl who wanted to play with her brother. But that giggle sounded...different. Instead of an innocent feminine giggle, it sounded more like...an insane person. Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn slowly. Randy's heart almost gave out at the sudden sound of the doorknob turning. The knob took a one-hundred-eighty degree turn, and the door slowly opened, creaking. Someone steps into the room before closing the door behind him or her. Randy is horrified at who it is. Standing in front of him is a person wearing a Ku Klux Klan robe and headwear. The robe is colored purple instead of white, indicating that the person is a Grand Wizard. Thoughts instantly flashed through Randy's mind. There is only one person he knows that is the Grand Wizard of the Klan his family is part of.

"D-d-dad…?" Randy uttered weakly.

His father is the person Randy first thought was standing in front of him, but after carefully looking at the Wizard once again, he started to realize that the person wasn't his father. The person looked shorter than his father, almost the same height as Randy. The Wizard robe also looked to be too big for the person wearing it as almost half of the robe was dragging on the ground. Randy even recalled the girly giggled he just heard moments ago. His dad doesn't giggle like a girl.

"Hey. Wait a minute. You're not my father! Who are you?! And what are you doing with my father's Grand Wizard robe?!" The fear that reigned inside his body quickly disintegrated and was replaced by the reign of courage and suspicious inquisitiveness. Now he just wanted answers. Who is this person? And why did he or she kidnap him?

The person giggled again, less insane than the first one. "Oh, Randy. We've met before. At school."

Randy recognized that voice. He heard it before, but couldn't place his finger on it.

Then, to Randy's surprise, the kidnapper removes his or her headwear. Randy's surprise immediately leveled up to horror as the person that was wearing his father's robe was none other than Jackie Johnson, the girl that was dating Gus, the black girl that was dating a white boy. Jackie had a rather crazy-looking expression on her face. She is smiling, but not showing her teeth. Randy went from feeling horror to feeling anger. He stared at Jackie with eyes burning with hatred. He had been kidnapped...by an African-American girl.

"You…" Randy's tone was as cold as ice.

"Yes, Randy. It's me...Jackie," her voice sounded a bit creepy.

"What the hell am I doing here?! What the fuck is this place?!"

"Oh. So you're still using your foul month? Okay then, well two can play at that game, you racist asshole," Jackie's voice turned to anger.

"Where the fuck am I?! You stupid bitch!" Randy snapped, growing frustrated over his kidnapper not answering his question.

"You're inside my secret room," the anger died from her voice. "A room where absolutely nobody will be able to hear you…" Jackie's voice sounded like she was about to go insane at any moment.

"Why did you kidnap me?! And how the fuck did you hack into my mother's social media account?!" Randy assumed that Jackie was the one who was the hacker.

"Simple. All I did was watch my older brother hack into different accounts. He is known to hack into any account without trouble at all. Overcoming almost every security protections. I watched him do it, and at that moment I learned how to hack."

Randy's pupils shrunk to the size of an atom when he heard that. He couldn't believe that a girl like Jackie would be able to do something like that. He didn't expect Jackie to be a hacker as she looked like a typical spoiled rich girl.

"I also hacked into your father's account," Jackie resumed. "And I found some...interesting things. Turns out, you and your family are part of the Ku Klux Klan, which explains why you're so goddamn racist." Her voice was bitter when she said the last word.

"So that's the reason why you kidnapped me," Randy said coldly. "You kidnapped me for being racist. You couldn't face the fact that whites are better than blacks and other races. My forefathers built this country!" He began yelling. "This country was meant to be for whites! Blacks were meant to be enslaved! They were meant to work in the fields! Blacks are inferior to whites! Get it?! Blacks are-"

Randy's sentence was cut short when Jackie delivered a hard punch to his face, almost knocking him out.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOU RACIST!" Jackie snapped. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR RACIST BULLSHIT!"

Jackie took a second to calm down before talking again.

"By the way, that isn't the reason why you're here."

Randy was a bit confused by that. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

Jackie giggled once again, only this time it sounded a bit psychotic. "The real reason why you're here is that you hurt my Gusie." Her voice became enraged as she utters her boyfriend's nickname.

"Oh. So it's about your stupid boyfriend," Randy scoffed.

Jackie slaps Randy in the cheek hard, leaving a red handprint on his right cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" she snapped once again. She took deep breaths before finally calming down, but not before she turned crazy and smiles diabolically. "You see, Gus is very dear to me. He is the perfect boyfriend. He's nice, he's dreamy, he's handsome, and he's perfect. He's basically a senpai to me. So seeing someone like you hurt him so badly pisses me off," her tone is once again bitter. "Thanks to your racist ass, Gus is suspended for a month! He also got grounded by his mother, meaning I can't see him again for a month. And it's all your god...damn...fault!"

Randy was unfazed by Jackie's rage. Sure he did get Gus suspended as well as himself, but he thought that Gus deserved it for dating a person outside his race. He wanted to say it, but he didn't want to receive another punch or slap, so he remained silent.

"And do you wanna know what I do to the people who hurt my Gusie or try to take him away from me? I simply get rid of them."

Randy was once again hit by a wave of bewilderment and fear. What does she mean get rid of them?

Noticing that her victim is puzzled, Jackie unbuttons the robe and opens it. What Randy saw under the robe made his entire body freeze with utter terror. Under the robe were weapons. Sharp weapons. Weapons that can slice or pierce through skin. Knives. Machetes. Saws. Paper cutters. Scissors. Syringes. Jackie flashed a psychotic smile at Randy, terrorizing him even more.

Jackie grabs one of the knives and buttons up her robe. She then slowly approaches Randy, still maintaining that smile of a psychopath. Tears flowed down Randy's cheeks. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry for help. He wanted to cry as loud as he can to at least alert whoever is outside this damn place. But he can't. He couldn't even open his mouth. He was petrified. Too terrified beyond reason to move. Still flashing that sociopathic smile, Jackie raises her knife high up into the air. Randy knew what was coming, and he braced himself for it. He closed his eyes as he didn't want to watch his own demise.

Without a second thought or hesitation, Jackie quickly lowers the knife and stabs him in the chest. A sharp cry of pain echoed throughout the room. Jackie stood there laughing like a psycho, her knife lodged into Randy's chest. She then takes out the knife, which is now covered in blood. Immediately after, she stabs him in the same place again. Another sharp cry of pain was released from within Randy's lungs. Blood splattered all over the robe. Jackie then stabs him in the same place over and over and over and over again. More blood splattered all over Jackie. Her psychotic laughter intensified with every stab. It's obvious that she enjoys murdering her victim, feeling no remorse or any sort of guilt from her actions. Randy's cry of pain intensified with every stab before starting to grow weaker and eventually turn into a moan. Jackie even began stabbing him all over his body. His stomach. His hip. His knee. His elbow. Everywhere. Jackie resumes stabbing him for what seemed like forever like she will never stop.

Eventually, however, she stopped. She pulls out the bloody knife from Randy's chest for the final. Her robe is now covered in blood. Jackie steps back to take a good look at her victim. No doubt, Randy has stab wounds all over his body, his blue shirt now tainted red with blood. Randy, surprisingly, is still alive, but he is losing a lot of blood, so it won't be long until he finally dies. But before he closed his eyes for the final time, the last thing he saw was Jackie flashing her murderous, deranged, psychotic smile straight into his eyes. Randy then finally closes his eyes. He is dead. Randy is finally dead.

Jackie giggled in an insane manner. "That's what you get for hurting my precious Gusie...you racist piece of shit," she said coldly as she cursed.

Jackie picks up the Klan headwear that she had dropped before stabbing Randy to death. It is also covered in blood. Before wearing it, she directed her hateful eyes at Randy's corpse and spat on his face. 

* * *

Later into the afternoon, Gus is at his bedroom laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling looking bored. Like Randy, his mother grounded him for participating in the fight at school and getting suspended for a month, meaning he is not allowed to watch television, read his comic books, invite his friends or girlfriend over, go on date with Jackie, or do his other hobbies until his suspension is over. This, of course, made Gus upset that he is being punished for something he didn't start. It wasn't his fault Randy berated their relationship solely because of their different racial backgrounds and called Jackie that...that word. Just thinking of Randy triggered a wave of anger that plagued Gus' mind. Thanks to him he is suspended by Mr. Huggins and grounded by his mother just for defending his girlfriend; plus, it was his parents that told him to defend his lover no matter what it takes. Such hypocrites.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring from the front door. "Mom's back," he mumbled to himself. He left his bedroom and headed downstairs towards the front door. He opens it and is flabbergasted to see not his mother, but his girlfriend Jackie. She is back in her usual attire, and her innocence seemed to be back in place as if she had never lost her sanity. She has a smile on her face, happy to see her Prince Charming once again.

"Hey, Gusie," she greeted in a loving way.

"Jacks? What are you doing here? Have you forgotten that I am grounded and not allowed to have anyone over?" Gus sounded a bit bitter when he said "grounded."

"Don't worry, Gusie. I just want to visit for a short time. I'll be on my way afterward," the African-American pageant queen reassured.

"Okay then."

Jackie stepped into his home, admiring every aspect of her boyfriend's home.

"So...uh...what brings you here, babe?" asked Gus.

"I just wanted to know if you're feeling okay. Especially after that...fight," Jackie's cheery tone disappeared after uttering the last word.

"Well," Gus thought, "I'm a little better, but I'm still pissed that Randy will insult you like that; not only that, but I also got suspended for a month! I know Randy got two months' worth of suspension, but still!"

"Oh, well...that's fine. At least you defended me like what any man would for his girlfriend," Jackie giggled at her comment.

Gus blushed a bit at Jackie's comment on his masculinity. Though he hated blushing in front of his girlfriend-or anyone for that matter-but it made him feel good that he defended Jackie, even if it ended with negative consequences.

"Well...w-what can I s-s-say? Anything for mah girl."

Jackie giggled again. "Well, okay then. I'll be on my way now. See you later, Gusie."

Jackie gives a kiss on Gus' cheek, making him blush again. She then headed out the door, leaving Gus to blush bright red. As she began walking home, bits of insanity began creeping on Jackie. That same murderous, deranged, psychotic smile is replastered on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how great of a boyfriend Gus is.

"Gus sure is the boyfriend every girl should have, but too bad for them because I got to him first. Gus is MINE. I will not let anyone take him away from me. I will not let anyone hurt him. I will not let anyone ruin our relationship. If anyone dared threaten to hurt Gus or ruin our relationship, then they will have to suffer the consequences. I will protect Gus even if it involves taking away my life. I. Will. Protect. My. Gusie."


End file.
